Talk:Nova/@comment-24481972-20150608051043/@comment-25162335-20150608174023
She is hiding something from me, I'm sure of it! Kas hasn't gone out for a couple of days now and when she got back the last time she looked shocked. When I asked her what happened of course she said it was nothing, that she just saw a mutant kid getting arrested. I decided to let it slide but I also decided she's not going out on her own again. For now we have more important things to think of, like what are we going to do now? How long are we going to stay here? I think we both know that Scott is not coming and I don't really care if Raphael is coming back to be honest. In the end we agree to stay here unless we suspect that it's too dangerous. Part of the reason behind this decision is Lily, she is starting to look better and she is more talkative, I can actually see Cole in her now that she gained some weight. We both think the stress of moving now won't really help her. Staying here means that we need more supplies since we used the ones we had from the trip. It doesn't take too much effort to convince her that we need to go together even if it means leaving Lily alone so we make sure she is calm and understand that we might take a while and let her watch TV. I really feel like I'm watching over a kid. Kas casts an illusion around us and people don't even give us a second look. Things go smoothly in the super market. It amazes me really that we can get away with using money that don't exist but I won't complain. We go to three super markets because we don't want them to have too much money missing from their register when they count them. "Shit!" Kas swears when we get out of the second super market. She grabs my hand and half drags me in the opposite direction. I resist her. "What the hell!!" "Just keep walking! I'll explain later." But before we can go further someone yells, "Hey you kids stop!" I don't need to turn around to know that that was meant for us. Kas swears under her breath and walks faster. I turn around and see a cop walking fast towards us and behind him there is a girl pointing at us and talking to the cop in what I think is Spanish. She gave us away to the cop? How did she know we are mutants when Kas is clocking us? I get the feeling that if we don't stop now something bad is going to happen. I pull at Kas's hand and tell her we need to stop but I realise I'm too late when I hear the girl yell at the cop. I pull Kas's hand making her lose her balance and shove her in an alley without really thinking. I make the mistake of turning around in the exact moment the cop pulls the trigger and I feel something hitting my hand. Someone pulls my hand roughly but not before I hear the girl scream. I'm not sure how we do it but I'm vaguely aware that someone is leading us through alleys and houses until I can't hear the cop yelling anymore. When I catch my breath I notice that the person who's been guiding us is a little boy with Pluto's tattoo on his neck. My first reaction is to run but then I remember that we are disguised as Pluto mutants too. "Thank you kid." Kas says casually to him. "We wouldn't have made it without you." He beams, happy to be helpful. "You should come with me so a doctor..." he pauses and looks at my hand. I don't dare looking. I don't know what is going on and why I can't feel the pain but I do know that I got shot. What I also know is that we can't go to a place that's full of Pluto's mutants even if it means that they can get my wound treated. "Um I thought you got shot." He points at my hand. "I'm pretty sure I saw blood." He looks confused. That makes two of us. "As you can see she is perfectly fine." Kas says cheerfully at him. "We should probably split so they can't find us easily." "Wait! Where are you two from?" "Does it matter? We are here because Pluto told us to." Kas smiles. I finally snap out of my dazed state. "We need to leave, they are getting closer." I say before he can ask more questions and I move away from him with Kas following me. He doesn't follow us and we get back at the hotel empty-handed. After a trip to the pharmacy Kas takes a look at my wound. "It is just a graze but that doesn't mean you shouldn't feel it!" She presses my wound with her gloved finger and I instinctively pull away. "You didn't feel that, did you?" "Not really..." She pinches my cheek hard. "Hey!" I complain. "Actually never mind I didn't feel that either." She laughs. "My God you are crazy!" "Spill it!" I demand when she is done. "Who was that girl?" She sighs and tells me what happened two days ago.